


The Light to the Dark

by writerlove12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlove12/pseuds/writerlove12
Summary: Harry Potter rewrite from the Goblet of Fire....Neha Shah was best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they enter their fourth year, all their lives change with the rise of Voldemort. They have to learn to be stronger. When Neha starts falling for the enemy, how will their love survive the war that is about to befall them? And what happens when Harry isn't the only one with a prophecy he needs to fulfill?THIS IS A HARRY POTTER REWRITE! I DO NOT OWN THE STORY OR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR NEHA. THANK YOU!





	1. The Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> As I said before I do not own any of the characters and story except for Neha. I hope you enjoy this story! This story is actually completed so I will be updating everyday or at least every other day! Thank you again!

“Harry wake up!” Hermione shouted. Neha stood at the doorway smirking. Leave it to Hermione Granger to set the Chosen One straight.   
“Blimey, Hermione! What could you possibly need at 4 in the morning.” Harry put on his glasses. Neha glanced at him worriedly, he seemed to wake up from a nightmare. He was sweaty and twitching nervously.   
“Get up, Ronald!” Ron blinked stupidly and suddenly realized that Hermione was staring down at him.   
“Bloody Hell woman! Can’t you give a man some privacy?” He yelped yanking the covers towards him. Neha snorted.   
“Come on, Ron. What could you possibly have to be ashamed of?” She winked. Harry snorted and Ron threw a pillow at him.   
“Come on you lot! We are going to the Quidditch World Cup! Get up!” Hermione yelled one more time. Neha laughed and followed her out. Fourth year was definitely going to be interesting with her best friends. 

“Keep up you lot!” Arthur Weasley called out. Ron and Harry, lagging in the back, took it as a nod towards them. Ron started walking faster to catch up to Hermione, offering her some company. Neha smirked and lagged behind to confront Harry. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. Yes, he was definitely scared.   
“Are you okay?” She asked. He looked at her and smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes.   
“Harry, we have been best friends for a while. What’s wrong? Were you having a nightmare?” She asked softly. He looked at her and sighed.   
“Don’t worry about me, Neha. Trust me, I am fine.” She nodded. Harry had always been close to her. He had saved her from Tom Riddle when she had been under his influence. Till this day, no one knew why she was the one targeted, but she didn’t care. She got her best friends in the world to support her and that’s all that mattered to Neha.   
“Alright you lot, gather up. This is Cedric Diggory and his father. They will be accompanying us so be on your best behavior. Neha caught up to Hermione and Ginny and they all shared a look. Cedric was as handsome as he was dreamy. They giggled.   
They reached a clearing with a shoe sitting in the middle.   
“What’s that?” Neha asked.   
“It’s a portkey, shortstuff.” George said to her. She laughed at the nickname. It was a nod to her 5 ‘ 3 height.   
“Everyone gather around and make sure you have a hand on the portkey. Ready! 1...2….”   
“ Harry grab on!” Arthur yelled over Cedric’s father.   
“3!”  
The gang spun around in the clouds yelling and screaming. Neha caught Arthur Weasley's eye and he yelled, “ Alright gang let go!”   
Neha yelped but did as she was told. She felt like she was floating through the air until suddenly she landed on the ground. She groaned and saw Hermione lying face first in the grass. They caught each other’s eye and laughed. Magic was definitely the best.   
Arthur, Cedric, and his father landed much more gracefully than the lot of them. They helped each other up off the ground and started towards the camp.   
There were men flying on brooms, people waving the flags of different countries, people snogging and drinking. It felt amazing to Neha. She absorbed the diversity of the culture of quidditch. Though she was shit at the sport, she had a great appreciation for it.   
“ Come along now! Time to find our tent!” Arthur yelled back. Neha noticed Cedric and his father turn towards the opposite direction towards their tent. They stopped in front of a 3 foot wide by 4 foot tent. Neha looked at Arthur puzzled, how could they all fit into this small space. Suddenly she was pushed in and her mouth opened in shock.   
The room was divided into six rooms, 3 with bunkbeds, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen. Currently Neha stood in what she could only consider the living room. There were two couches set at the end of the room surrounded by a warm fire. She loved magic.   
“Alright lot, get settled in, we have to go see the match. Its ireland vs Bulgaria” The twins whooped in joy and pulled out a bag of paints; green and white. They started painting the Irish colors on each other’s faces and bickered at each other for the proper way of painting. Neha giggled.   
“Isn’t it wonderful, Neha?” Hermione sidled up to her. She nodded. It truly was.   
“Neha, can I ask you something?” Hermione asked. Neha looked at her and noticed the change in her tone. She nodded once again.   
“Is it just me, or does Harry seem distant and frightened?” She asked quietly. Neha looked over and glanced at Harry. He was with Ron and the twins discussing quidditch strategies. He seemed happy and enthusiastic, but his eyes would keep glancing around him in worry.   
“I agree, something is up with him. I tried asking about it this morning. He wouldn’t say a word. I just figured that if it was important he would tell us. There is no use prodding him.” She turned back to Hermione. Hermione nodded and leant back into the couch. Neha was right. Harry was their best friend, he would come around.   
“Alright are we set? Let’s head out!” The weasley gang, Harry, Neha and Hermione all shuffled into a line and started towards the quidditch stadium. 

“Dad, how high up are these seats” Fred or George exclaimed. Neha looked at Harry and Ron climbing up the stairs together groaning and laughed with Hermione. Boys.   
“Well think of it this way, if it’s going to rain, you will be the first to know!” Neha turned to look over the railing and saw, the one and only Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Draco stood behind his father sneering at Harry, Harry responded with the same amount of animosity.   
Draco had certainly grown. He seemed taller and leaner. His features were becoming sharper and his hair had grown, much like Harry’s, it reached his shoulders. The one thing that hadn’t changed were his eyes, they were still that beautiful grey that was so unique, it made Neha want to cry because they held such hatred.   
Draco glanced in front of Potter,and his gaze landed on Neha standing next to the mudblood. He held her gaze for a moment and quickly looked back at his father sneering at Mr. Weasly. Neha had a way of making Draco uncomfortable with her too nice demeanor. He hated it.   
Draco followed behind his father. Lucius bid the Weasley's a farewell and they turned to head up another set of stairs. Neha turned to follow them, when someone snagged her wrist. She turned around to see Mr. Malfoy’s staff on her wrist. She tugged uselessly and Hermione grabbed her arm.   
“I would be careful Ms. Shah,i about Mr. Potter. You don’t know who your friends and enemies are until it’s too late.” he smirked at her. Neha felt a shiver run through her and she glanced at Draco. Draco’s gaze was filled with anger, however, it was not directed at her. His eyes were solely on his father’s staff crushing her hand. Confused, she tugged one more time and she was released quickly. Hermione put an arm around her and tugged her up the steps.   
“Did you notice the way Draco was looking at you?” Hermione asked angrily.   
“No I didn’t” She lied. Hermione wouldn’t understand what was going through Draco’s head. Hell, she didn’t even know.   
“ Just cause he’s a pureblood, he thinks he is better than everyone else. I mean you’re a half-blood and I am muggle-born, yet both of us are ahead of him in magic in every other way. It doesn’t make sense !” She exclaimed. Neha nodded in agreement. A lot of things about Draco don’t make sense.   
They met up with the gang and Neha slid next to Harry and Ron. They cheered when the Irish came racing down, spreading their colors across the stadium. Suddenly the Bulgarians came racing down and the crowd started cheering “Krum! Krum! Krum!” Neha laughed. Of course she knew who Viktor Krum was. He was the best seeker in the league. She heard Fred or George validate her comment by explaining to Hermione who he was.   
“Let the Quidditch Cup begin!” Yelled the Minister of Magic. Shouts went across as the match begun. Neha smiled and finally, she felt free. 

“He’s not a player! He’s an artist!” Ron yelled in the living room. Neha smirked as she quietly read her potions textbook for the year. Potions always interested her and she wanted to be ahead. The lads were yelling and singing and she looked up at Hermione who was reading her favorite book pride and Prejudice. They laughed at each other. Boys.   
Suddenly a shot rang out from outside the tent. There were screeches and shouts. Neha slammed her book and grabbed her backpack and Hermione did the same. They ran out into the living room with the rest of the boys. Mr. Weasley rushed into the room.   
“We need to move! NOW!” He shouted. They all rushed out of the tent. Neha found Harry and stayed beside him. As they found their way through the crowd, Neha noticed people screaming, “ Death eaters!” She didn’t know what that meant, but she was sure it wasn’t a good sign. She grabbed Harry’s arm as he kept glancing around. In trying to keep Harry on course, Neha lost sight of Hermione.   
“HARRY! NEHA!” She heard Hermione shout. Neha and Harry turned at the sound of their voice and started sifting through the crowd trying to reach them. Suddenly Neha was thrown on the floor and Harry was beside her. She tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in her nose and everything went to black. 

“Neha! Neha! Neha! Wake up!” She heard someone shout. She felt arms grip her shoulders tightly, shaking her. In an instant her eyes snapped open and met Harry’s wide green ones hidden under his huge glasses. She put a palm on the hard ground and struggled to sit up. She felt Harry’s hand grip her arm tightly as helped to pull her up. They both looked around. The tents were completely burned out and the whole field was covered in darkness and heavy smoke. They heard a crunch and turned around and hid behind a wooden pole.   
It was a man. They couldn’t make out his face. He looked around the camp and then turned to the sky. He then put his wand up and shouted. A green figure appeared in the sky. It was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. Harry grabbed his scar and shouted. The man turned around, spotting the two of them. Neha grabbed Harry’s hand and pushed them behind another pole, hoping to outrun him. They didn’t have to however, because in an instant Harry and Hermione grabbed them.   
“Where were you, mate! We have been looking everywhere for you!” Ron exclaimed. Neha hugged Hermione tightly and turned to hug Ron.   
“We’re fine, there was someone there though-” Harry was cut off by a loud Crack and shouts of Stupefy! The four of them ducked and held on to each other.   
“STOP! THAT IS MY SON!” Mr. Weasley shouted. The quartet let go of each other and looked around. They spotted Mr. Crouch and he came up to Harry with his wand at Harry’s throat.  
“It was you wasn’t it! You sent up the dark mark!” Harry look bewildered.   
“They are just kids, Crouch! You know it wasn’t them!” Mr. Weasley pushed Crouch off of Harry.   
“The mark, it’s his mark.” Hermione whispered to them. Neha glanced up at the figure in the sky. This was just the start. There was more to come. She looked at her friends again. As long as they were together they would be okay. 

“Harry you need to tell Sirius about your dream. Your scar has been hurting you and that dream of Voldemort must have something to do with the mark in the sky.” Hermione scolded. The four of them were in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had just explained that his scar had been hurting and he was having dreams of someone being killed by voldemort. What was uncomfortable was Peter pettigrew and another unknown man was with Voldemort and every time, Harry was the one being killed, in someone else’s body.   
Harry nodded at Hermione and looked out the window. Neha knew he didn’t want to talk about the matter any longer.   
“Anything from the trolley?” The four of them glanced up and looked at the trolley filled with sweets. Neha’s eyes lit up and she stepped forward.   
“Can I have 2 chocolate frogs please?” She asked, pulling out some galleons out of her purse.   
“Make that 4 and I’ll pay for her.” She heard someone say. She peered around the trolley witch and saw Draco Malfoy holding out 8 galleons towards the trolley witch. He glanced at Neha and gave her a smirk that confused her. Usually he looked at her with a sneer. This was different.   
“That’s quite alright. I can pay for myself.” Neha said. She held out the four galleons towards the trolley witch and grabbed the two chocolate frogs.   
“Must we fight every time we see each other?” Draco leant against the compartment door. He smirked at her again and his eyes gave her a once over. Draco didn’t have time to appreciate the much more fuller body of Neha Shah. She was starting to become a beautiful woman. She had on tight jeans that accentuated her hips and a tight jumper zipped down just enough to tease her cleavage. Of course he would never admit to these thoughts. She was a half-blood after all. He was human, though.   
“Malfoy, I appreciate your sentiment but I am capable of paying for things myself.” She said softly. His behavior confused her. He was much more relaxed than his usual arrogance. It made Neha uneasy how much he was affecting her. Especially those eyes that looked at her like a piece of meat.   
“Yes I am sure you are capable. However, I was just trying to be a gentleman. It seems that your group and I are always on opposite sides. Maybe you and I can change that?” He gave her that teasing smirk again that made her heart flip.   
“Neha! What’s taking you so long?” She heard Ron called. Malfoy’s face changed to a sneer as he hated being interrupted.   
“Uhh… goodbye!” Neha sputtered and slipped through the compartment doors. Draco laughed to himself. What a character. He turned on his heel and walked back to his compartment eager for the year to begin


	2. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for the first day!

“ Welcome to the new year at hogwarts!” Dumbledore shouted. The first years had just been sorted into their new houses and Neha was sitting by Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville. They all kept their attention directly on the headmaster.  
“This year, is a special year for hogwarts. We will be hosting the triwizard tournament! It is a magical competition between magical schools for the bravest and finest witches in our age. The schools that are arriving will be our guests and I expect you to give them the heartiest welcome. Now presenting Madame Maxine and the women of Beauxbatons!” The doors slammed open and in walked 30-40 girls dressed in tight blue dresses with matching hats. They marched together and would stop every few paces to give a beautiful sigh, then continued to walk forward.  
“Bloody hell!” Ron pointed out, staring at their arses. He wasn’t the only one, Dean, Seamus, and Neville stared openly as well. Neha rolled her eyes, Boys. Her glance landed on the slytherin table and sought out a pair of grey eyes, wondering if he appreciated the beautiful women like every other male in the room. Interestingly she found those eyes staring directly at her. He smirked when their gazes collided and Neha quickly turned around, keeping her body turned away from him.  
“And of course we have Headmaster Karkaroff with the Durmstrang Institute!” The doors opened once again and men dressed in red and brown came marching in looking as menacing as ever. Karkaroff walked in behind him with the one and only Viktor Krum by his side. Ron’s face lit up and he smacked Neha’s arm. “It’s Krum!” He whispered excitedly. Neha rolled her eyes once again.  
Dumbledore and Karkaroff greeted each other with a hug and Karkaroff went to his seat. Dumbledore turned back to the students.  
“Now, in light of the recent events, the ministry has decided to put some rules in place for the competition. We have Mr. Crouch here to explain.” Dumbledore gestured to a man behind him. Neha immediately recognized him as the man who had accused Harry of sending the dark mark.  
He stepped towards the center of the podium and opened a scroll. “ Due to the misfortunate events that occurred at the quidditch world cup, I am afraid we have to set the rule that no man or woman under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter their name in the competition.” Outrage fled throughout the hall. Students yelled their protests. Dumbledore yelled out “SILENCE!” And everyone settled down. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck through the great hall and the students gasped in horror. It was quickly cleared by a man in the shadows. He stepped out from them. He was quite a character. He had a fake eye that seemed to look everywhere, he had a limp and a staff to help him walk. He walked over to Dumbledore and Neha saw them exchange a warm welcome.  
“Ahh yes, this is Professor Moody, he is here as the new professor of the Dark Arts. Thank you for your help allister.” Dumbledore motioned for him to take his seat. He grunted and then obliged.  
“Alastor Moody? The Auror? I heard he had the most number of death eaters sent to Azkaban.” Neha heard Seamus exclaim. A shiver ran through her. He was dangerous.  
“Now, this competition is not for the light hearted, should you choose to enter, you will be tested in ways that you have never known.” Dumbledore reached out his hands and dimmed the fire. He then turned to a large case in the middle of the room and levitated it from the floor. It opened to reveal a goblet sprouting blue flames. Neha’s eyes filled with wonder.  
“If you believe that you have the ability and strength to face these challenges, put your name in the goblet of fire before thursday night, but remember, the cup’s choice is final. Thank you all and enjoy your feast.” The lights turned back on and the Great Hall erupted in excitement. It was about to be one of the most historic moments in Hogwarts. 

“Alastor Moody” Professor Moody writes on the board while spouting out his name. He turns back towards the class. “ Ministry malcontent. And your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?” He looked at the crowd of students menacingly.  
“Three, sir.” Neha said softly.  
“And they are so-named?” He said crossing over to stand in front of her desk.  
“Because they are unforgivable. Use of one of them…” Hermione said.  
“Will get you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says that you are too young to see what the curses do. I say different!” He shouted. “ You need to know what you are up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your table Mr. Finnigan!” Moody shouted.  
“No way, he has eyes in the back of his head!” Seamus shouted. Moody turned from the blackboard and threw his chalk at him. “ And he can hear across classrooms!” he shouted.  
“So, which curse shall we see first? Weasley!” Moody yelled out. Ron stood up reluctantly, “Yes, sir” He squeaked  
“Give us a curse.” Moody spouted. Ron looked around nervously.  
“Well my dad told me about one, the imperius curse…”  
“Yes, your dad would know all about that one. Gave the ministry quite a grief a few years ago. Perhaps we should find out why.” Moody walked over to his desk and pulled out a large spider. Neha’s heart started palpitating. She hated spiders. Moody took the spider in his hand and yelled, Imperio! The spider was controlled by him. He flung it across the room on top of Seamus’ head, over to Ron’s shoulder, to Parvati’s arm, to Draco’s head all while the class sprouted in hysterics. Except Neha, she couldn’t understand the point of the lesson.  
“What should we have him do next? Fling him out the window? Drown himself?” He put the spider over a bucket of water, it flailed trying to get away. Neha felt sick to her stomach as the class quieted down. Moody brought the spider back to his hand. “Scores of witches and wizards say that they only did you know who’s bidding under the imperius curse. But here lies the difficulty, which ones are liars? Another one! Longbottom!” Neville stood up. “ I heard you have a knack for herbology. Give us a curse.” Moody said.  
“There is the cruciatus Curse.” Neville said quietly. Neha’s breath left her. Neville’s parents were victims of this particular curse.  
“Correct! Correct! Come now.” Moody waved him over to the desk. “Particularly nasty, it is also called the torture curse. Crucio!” he pointed at the spider. It started screeching in pain. Neha started seeing black spots and quickly left the room. It was too much pain. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she ran out of the room. She stopped outside one of the pillars by the room and sunk down on the floor putting her hands in her head. It was too much. Magic had always been a happy place for Neha. She knew curses like this existed, but seeing the influence of magic made her realize why her mother hadn’t wanted her at hogwarts in the first place. The bad always came with the good.  
She sat there for another 10 minutes before hearing the doors of the room open. Hermione rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” she asked. Neha looked up and saw Ron and Harry wave at her and then leave to follow Neville. She looked back at Hermione and nodded silently. She stood up and started walking alongside her towards potions. Where she assumed Harry and Ron were also traveling to.  
“Was Moody upset that I left?” She asked Hermione quietly. Hermione shook her head no.  
“ He went too far. After you left yelled at him that it was hurting students and then he used the killing curse on it. It was vile.” Hermione said disgusted. They continued down the steps past rushing students and towards the potions room.  
The two of them walked into the dark room. Snape glanced up at Neha and nodded. She smiled politely. Out of the quartet, Neha liked Snape the most. She had a love for potions and though she was a gryffindor and a friend of Harry, who Snape had a vendetta against, he was always very accommodating to her.  
Neha and Hermione waved at Harry and Ron sitting next to each other and grabbed the bench next to theirs. Hermione and Neha were usually partners due to the fact they were both studious and knew how to work with each other. They also ended up finishing Harry and Ron’s projects because they were lazy.  
“Alright, you are in your fourth year of potions, as you know, this is the year that you will be partnered up randomly for the whole year, to complete your biggest project of the year, a potion of your choosing including a full history on the potion, it’s uses and the future of it.” Snape said monotonously.  
Neha and Hermione looked at each other praying they got paired up with each other, or if not, anyone but Harry or Ron. If they didn’t they would be compromising their grades. Snape began reading the list.  
“Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood.” There was a snicker from the back of the class. Neha looked back to see Draco smacking Blaise on the shoulder in mockery. Neha felt anger rise through her. Luna was a nice girl and she didn’t deserve to be mocked like that.  
“Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson.” Hermione gasped slightly and Neha and her turned to look at Harry who looked like he wanted to vomit. Pansy was vile, especially to the quartet. She had no real reason behind her animosity other than she wanted to impress Draco. Ron looked at Harry choking back laughter.  
“Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.” Hermione groaned beside Neha and Neha felt instant relief and pity. Relief because she wasn’t paired with her troublesome friends and pity because Hermione was. However, she didn’t know her partner yet.  
Snape went down the list paring off more people as Neha waited impatiently for her name to be called out. Finally Snape said, “ Lastly, Neha Shah and Draco Malfoy. You will move your seats to sit by your partner permanently for the year. “ Neha felt like she got punched in the stomach. Ron came over to their bench snickering at Neha. Neha stuck her tongue out childishly and grabbed her books. Hermione gave her a silent look of pity and turned to look at Ron with determination on her face. Neha turned away from them and caught eyes with a smirking Malfoy. She took a deep breath and walked towards the back of the room to sit beside him. Draco immediately turned his body putting his head on his hand, propping it up on the desk. Neha ignored him and grabbed a piece of parchment as Snape started to begin the lesson.  
Ten minutes in, Malfoy still hadn’t stopped looking at her and she was beginning to get agitated and nervous she put her quill down and turned towards him. He was still looking at her with a huge smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
“What!?” She whispered angrily. He lifted his head from his hands and leaned forward. Their noses almost touched and Neha leant back slightly, uncomfortable with his closeness.  
“I’m just looking at my new partner, princess. Don’t mind me.” He smirked again. Neha shifted herself away from him on the bench and continued working. He finally stopped looking at her with a chuckle once he realized he wouldn’t get another rise out of each other and they finished class in a comfortable silence. Snape ended the lecture dismissing everyone and the students started packing up. Neha turned to Draco silently and reluctantly asked. “ Do you want to meet in here tonight so we can discuss what we want to do with our project?” Malfoy turned his attention away from his book bag. He glanced at the door at his friends waiting for him and then turned back to look at Neha who was looking at the floor. He laughed slightly. “I think that would be swell. After dinner then?” He asked, putting his book bag on his shoulder. She gave a slight nod and started to walk away from their bench.  
“I’ll see you then, princess!” He called out to her before she could leave the room. Neha looked behind her shoulder at his grey eyes filled with playfulness.  
“Goodbye, Malfoy.” She said adamantly and then turned on her heel away from him. Draco watched her go and laughed silently to himself as he met up with Blaise and Theo. He was rather looking forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and Comment! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you want more! See you soon!


End file.
